


24 days of SubaNatsu

by karipitan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karipitan/pseuds/karipitan
Summary: An advent calendar drabble with soft and floofy subanatsu each day.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 25





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> a quick note, idk how other countries' advent calendars look like, but ours here have 24 days, therefore that's the amount of drabbles this advent calendar will have

Sunday. One of those weekend days Natsume was sleeping over at Subaru’s house. Slowly, he began to regain his consciousness from his sleep. Natsume felt something warm around him, in front of him. It was a pleasant warmth, not too hot, but also not too stuffy. As he woke, Natsume figured where this warmth came from. Subaru was clinging his arms around him. He must have been still asleep, however. Natsume could hear his faint breathing, could feel the tranquil movement of his chest with each breathe he took. He decided to doze a bit longer in his boyfriend’s arms.


	2. December 2nd

This morning was torture for Subaru. First, he spotted Natsume before morning classes (a very rare yet very appreciated sight), then later during class he smelled a new fragrance coming from his direction. It kept Subaru distracted, he absolutely had to find out what fragrance this was. It smelled sweet, but not that sweet. At the same time there were faint notes of cinnamon. Was this Natsume’s way of preparing for Christmas, perhaps? A bit early, but Subaru definitely liked today’s scent, even if it won all of his attention and stole his focus. He had to compliment Natsume later.


	3. December 3rd

Natsume was laying on his stomach on the floor, a book in front of him. Daikichi was running in circles around him, occasionally stopping to nudge him with his nose wherever he stopped. He seemed to ask for Natsume’s attention. Natsume ignored him to continue his book, but the more Daikichi nudged him, the less he was able to concentrate. Eventually he gave in and sat up, taking Daikichi into his arms. The puppy was finally happy, unlike his owner who just had come back, jealousy spreading all over his face. Natsume couldn’t resist a smug glance towards his boyfriend.


	4. December 4

Night time had already began. Subaru took Natsume downtown to look at the sparkling Christmas lights. The lights nearest to the bench they were sitting on were mostly glowing in a warm orange shade. In a periodic rhythm their colour changed to a similarly warm red, then to a soft white, and eventually back to orange. Subaru specifically led Natsume to this bench because of these colours, which resembled their hair colours. Yet immediately upon spotting, he pointed towards some lights further away. They were changing colours like a dance, glittering in the night sky like the stars above them.


	5. December 5

Meowing was audible from the other side of Natsume’s room’s door. His cats had decided to ask for his attention while Natsume sat in front of his TV, playing a new game. Subaru sat right next to him, their shoulders touching gently. Natsume knew Subaru wasn’t interested in this game at all. Yet he still came over, solely to spend time together. Natsume enjoyed these days a lot. Simply sitting together, feeling the other’s presence by gentle touches. Before he realised it his head was resting against Subaru. Shortly after he felt Subaru’s head too, followed by a happy giggle.


	6. December 6

As Subaru entered the secret room during his search for Natsume, he found said boy vast asleep lying on the couch. He made sure to close the door as quietly as possible. Eventually, he stepped closer to the couch, and kneeled down. Natsume’s sleeping face was so beautiful, so peaceful. His usually narrowed eyes were completely relaxed, showing a rare sight of vulnerability. His lips were slightly parted and Subaru could hear his tranquil breathing. Subaru caught himself staring at his sleeping boyfriend, his cheeks slowly gaining a soft pink colour. He stood up to quietly leave the room again.


	7. December 7

The weekend was the perfect opportunity for a downtown trip. Natsume had been looking for new items he could use for his fortune telling, while Subaru stopped at every shiny thing he spotted. Currently they were on their way back home when Subaru ran off towards a plushie store. Natsume followed him, not believing his eyes upon entering the store. It was full of idol merchandise, including everyone from Yumenosaki. Was Subaru looking for something specific? But Natsume’s confusion has been thinned shortly after: Subaru came back with matching plushies of himself and Natsume, a wide grin on his face.


	8. December 8

Dog-sitting definitely was more fun with two persons. Therefore Subaru asked Natsume to come over, who appeared soon. As time went on, they eventually cuddled up on the sofa. Subaru laid his arm around his boyfriend, his free hand moved to his longer strand of hair to play with it. He received a flustered and embarrassed expression, and eyes that avoided looking at him. Yet he noticed a soft smile on Natsume’s lips. Subaru watched him a bit before suddenly, and without any warnings, sitting up to hug him tight. A moment later he felt Natsume’s arms on his back.


	9. December 9

The school bell indicated it was time for lunch break. Natsume tried to sneak out of the classroom, but was stopped by Subaru upon reaching the classroom door. Subaru seemed worried, almost as if he feared Natsume would disappear for the rest of the day. Natsume then told him about his destination: the school store. But Subaru didn’t let him go alone and insisted on accompanying his boyfriend on his ‘adventure to get food’, as he named it. Natsume sighed, a bit amused, and eventually agreed. He took Subaru’s hand and together they went to the school store for lunch.


	10. December 10

Switch was having a live show at the underground stage today and Subaru made sure to visit Natsume backstage before the live started. After all he had to wish him (and Blue-senpai and the yellow kid) good luck! Subaru entered the backstage area and looked around for Natsume. He found him pretty quickly over at the background effects corner, talking to a staff person. Subaru quietly walked towards them, preparing to hug attack Natsume from behind. But Subaru didn’t watch his steps, he tripped over a cable and fell onto Natsume, who luckily saved him from falling onto the floor.


	11. December 11

A soft ‘Good night, Baru-kun’ ended the phone call between Natsume and Subaru. Initially it had been Subaru’s idea to talk before each of them went to sleep, but over the time Natsume started having sleeping problems without Subaru around. These calls were very welcome for when they couldn’t share a bed. Natsume put his phone down onto the next table and reached for the Subaru plushie he was gifted recently. Hugging it tight, he laid down onto his bed. It might not be the same as with the real one, but it was enough to reduce his sleeping problems.


	12. December 12

As the night had arrived and the stars started glittering above the city, Subaru led Natsume out onto the balcony. It was the best place for stargazing the whole night Subaru knew. They also brought blankets and tea, and eventually sat down onto one of the blankets, cuddling for warmth. Subaru pointed at the many stars above them, explaining Natsume what his dad once told him. It included single stars, but also constellations and their meanings and backgrounds. And Natsume even asked for specifics! Subaru happily explained him those, making sure to leave nothing out, not even rather unnecessary information.


	13. December 13

One of the many comedy movies Subaru had brought over to Natsume’s had just ended and moved on to show the ending credits. Natsume lifted the blanket he and Subaru had put around them to get up and switch onto the next movie, but soft and faint snoring made Natsume stop mid-movement. He looked next to him and found a peacefully asleep Subaru. His next glance went towards a nearby clock, indicating it was way past midnight already. Natsume chuckled. He knew Subaru sleeps early to walk Daikichi in the mornings, yet he hadn’t seen him fall asleep this quietly.


	14. December 14

Subaru couldn’t stop giggling. He really did win a bet against Natsume and was allowed to braid his hair. Natsume obviously wasn’t happy about this, but Subaru already found the scrunchies he brought and went to sit down next to Natsume. He had decided to have mercy and only braid Natsume’s longer hair today. Subaru took the longer strands of red and white and parted it once. He twined them into each other until Natsume noticed what he did and corrected him. Subaru parted the hair again (to have three parts) and started to braid like Natsume told him to.


	15. December 15

A cat was running around the house, followed by another cat. Both of them heard of the arrival of their owner’s boyfriend and were on their way to greet him. Natsume had just closed the door behind Subaru when both of his cats were running straight towards Subaru, eventually jumping onto him and making him lose his balance. Natsume immediately tried to take his cats off of his boyfriend, but neither did let go. Instead, the cats were purring a lot and rubbed their faces against Subaru’s hands and legs. They were rewarded with similarly many head pats from Subaru.


	16. December 16

One step after another, sliding across the ice. That’s how Natsume had taught Subaru the basics of ice skating. Subaru had tried to move on the ice by himself until he lost his balance, slipped, and eventually fell. Luckily Natsume kept an eye on him and helped him up rather shortly after. Which led to the situation they were in. Natsume held Subaru’s hands and led him - slowly - across the ice, teaching him how to ice skate safely. Subaru watched his own feet, to make sure he wouldn’t slip again. A soft chuckle from Natsume made him look up, smiling.


	17. December 17

It had been snowing for a few days, creating a magical white winter wonderland. Yet Subaru had other plans than watching the snow fall from the warm inside called Natsume’s room. He kept on asking Natsume to go outside with him until Natsume couldn’t deny anymore. Natsume took his sweet time to get dressed for a snowy day outside. Once he stepped outside, he spotted Subaru rolling snowballs around. It seemed quite pointless to Natsume, but eventually Subaru was satisfied with the size of the snowball he created and rolled it over to a waiting one, lifting it onto it.


	18. December 18

One candle for cinnamon. One candle for baked apple. The third candle for gingerbread. Subaru didn’t ask what Natsume had planed with these candles when he was told to put them on specific places in Natsume’s room. All Subaru knew was they smelled almost as nice as Natsume himself lately. Subaru placed the last candle and glanced over to his boyfriend, who has been chalking some circle and weird symbols onto his floor. Eventually he stood up, inspecting his work. A second later Subaru has been asked to light the candles, and sit down inside the circle with Natsume afterwards.


	19. December 19

Natsume had successfully stolen Subaru’s phone again. Unlocking it wasn’t much of a problem, Subaru still kept Daikichi’s birthday as his password. Usually when Natsume stole his phone he would take photos of Subaru while moving around to get silly pictures of him. Eventually these silly pictures ended up being Subaru’s new wallpaper until Subaru changed it back to whatever it was before. But this time was different. As Natsume unlocked Subaru’s phone, a picture of them on their Disneyland trip during Halloween greeted him. It was the photo they took at a costume booth, Subaru being Natsume’s shiny prince.


	20. December 20

It was one of those days Subaru didn’t see Natsume in class. After it was over he decided to look for him, which eventually led him to the secret room again. Natsume was lying on the couch, but he didn’t seem to be asleep. He gestured Subaru to come over, to sit down next to him. Subaru did as he was asked to, being a bit worried over how his boyfriend looked. He sat down next to Natsume, who had sat up, and turned towards him to press their foreheads together. Subaru felt warmth, Natsume must have caught a fever.


	21. December 21st

Natsume was woken up by something moving away from him. He sleepily blinked, with each blink his vision becoming more clear, until he recognised Subaru who seemed to want to get up. However, this was rather impossible for him, Natsume was hugging him close, nuzzling his neck. And Natsume didn’t think of letting go, this was too comfortable and warm. Eventually he heard Subaru sigh in resignation. From across the room was sad barking audible, Daikichi didn’t like this at all. A moment later something heavy landed on Natsume, making him let go of Subaru. Daikichi barked happily at him.


	22. December 22nd

Click - and the TV channel switched to a show with a familiar looking woman. It took him a second but Subaru recognised her as Natsume’s mom. Natsume was over and had asked him to switch to his mom’s show. It was rare to see her in such a type of show, since it wasn’t her own format. As the show went on, Subaru felt a soft flop on his leg and a second later soft snoring. A look to his leg caused him to chuckle quietly: Natsume fell asleep. Subaru continued to watch the show and subconsciously stroked Natsume’s hair.


	23. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to rai for beta-ing this :pray:

All of a sudden a hand appeared next to Natsume’s face, keeping him tied to the wall behind him. Subaru stood in front of him, resting one hand next to his face. Subaru’s own face was decorated by a smug smile. Natsume tried to slowly move to the side to hopefully get out of this situation, but Subaru seemed to have noticed his attempt and put his other hand on the other side of Natsume. He frowned at his trapped state, while Subaru couldn’t help but giggle over it. Apparently he found Natsume’s frown too cute, eventually letting him free.


	24. December 24

Subaru had invited Natsume over for a small Christmas party with his mom and Daikichi. Some time later, his mom offered to walk Daikichi, leaving the boys alone. Subaru asked Natsume to sit down on the sofa with him, and when they both sat down he revealed a mistletoe from behind his back. It caused Natsume to laugh, but eventually he leaned towards Subaru. Subaru blushed at the sight, yet he leaned in as well, closing his eyes. A moment later their lips gently touched. Natsume’s lips were so soft and smooth, the tender feeling made Subaru’s heart beat race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!! and thank you for reading!


End file.
